


Скука

by Klodwig



Category: Fallout 4, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождественский спешл и четвертый Фолл в моей голове слепились в кучу и появился этот драббл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скука

Ужасно — так это было. 

Сначала Шерлока скрутило и выгнуло, а потом начало тошнить: сперва желчью, затем, когда ему дали воды, — водой. Когда спазмы прекратились, он почувствовал себя равно так, как если бы его пожевал коготь смерти, не меньше.

Когтя смерти Шерлок видел только очень издалека, но чудесно представлял, на что тот способен.   
Когда он смог более-менее нормально видеть, то смог различить того, кто был причиной его нынешнего состояния. Пусть это и был скорее набор пятен, чем человек, но кто же еще носит сине-желтый комбинезон жителя убежища и белый халат, кроме как доктор Ватсон? 

Его взяли за подбородок и посветили фонариком в глаза. 

— Что ты принял? — раздался голос, и в больной голове Холмса он был подобен удару колокола.  
— В-винт… 

Мир постепенно приобретал краски — обычные свои краски, тусклые и серые, без ярких вспышек, которые даровала химия. Ужасный, скучный, изученный мирок его родного городка. 

— Что… это было? — спросил уже Шерлок.  
— Аддиктол.   
— И… насколько он?  
— Я надеюсь, что навсегда, — доктор Джон Ватсон спрятал в карман пустой ингалятор. — Если ты опять не начнешь жрать эту гадость. Очень надеюсь, потому что я собирал на него ингредиенты в течение двух месяцев и держал на крайний случай.  
— Тогда… — Шерлок сел. — Зря его потратил. 

Джон скривился. 

— Зачем тебе вообще… это?  
— Мне скучно. Скучно в этом городе, где мой брат запер меня. Да, он мер, черт подери, но это не повод не выпускать меня никуда и… а, к черту.  
— Ты хочешь увидеть пустошь?   
— Да.  
— Там опасно. Там куда больше ужасных вещей, чем ты можешь себе представить. И нет, я говорю не о супермутантах даже.   
— Все равно хочу.   
— Что ж… я могу поговорить с твоим братом, но с одним условием. Ты больше никогда не прикасаешься к химии. Вообще. 

Забудь, что такое ментаты и с чем их едят. Ну так?

— По рукам, — Шарлок даже не колебался.

Наверное, ему было действительно скучно.

Перед тем как подняться наверх и предпринять попытку незаметно миновать цербершу-секретаршу Антею, Джон зашел домой. Выложил из карманов хлам, повесил халат на вешалку. 

Пустошь манила. Пугала и манила одновременно. В этом она была подобна сиренам из мифов, и да, он противился ей почти три года. Постоянная работа, пациенты и какая-никакая уверенность в завтрашнем дне позволяли на короткое время забыться и представить, что ничего не было. Что все как прежде. 

Под кроватью у него была спрятана лазерная винтовка. Перебрать и почистить, в конце концов, не собирается же он отпустить Холмса-младшего одного? 

— Ну, в бой.

Случайный городской страж порядка, заметив местного доктора, удивленно заморгал. Видеть того без привычного халата было странно. Такого не случалось уже года… два? В любом случае все уже и забыли, что за цифры были нашиты у него на спине.

Хорошее число. 

Три единицы.


End file.
